When Madoka's Gone
by PrincessZaraStar
Summary: When Madoka leaves to do some shopping, the team gets to hang out for the evening. However, things start to get interesting soon afterwards. Read on as they watch their own show, try to cure a sick Tsubasa, and attempt to make dinner!


**This story illustrates the dangers of leaving Ginka, Masumune, and Yu home alone with a sick Tsubasa.**

* * *

><p>"Call me if you need anything," Madoka says for the 597th time, about to walk out the hotel door, "I'll be back at around 10 tonight, so please guys," she looks at her friends imploringly, "Don't do anything stupid, don't break anything, and don't bother anyone."<p>

Team Gan Gan Galaxy was back in Japan, chilling out in their hotel room the day before their big match with Team Wild Fang.

"Madoka!" Ginka urges her, "We have it all under control, don't worry. Go ahead and have fun shopping!"

"Really, we'll be fine," Masumune agrees with Ginka for once.

"And if we really need to, we can just wake Tsubasa up for help," Yu finishes.

Greatly hesitating at their too-innocent faces, Madoka finally sighs and starts to leave,

"Well, behave yourselves boys."

"Byeeee Madokaaaaaa," the threesome sing, smiling brightly until the door shuts with a satisfying slam.

She is gone for five whole hours.

Five whole stinking hours.

"Party!"

The redheaded Ginka rushes over to the TV where he grabs every interesting movie he can get his hands on, "I've got the movies!"

"I'll get the food," Yu offers, already sprinting for the kitchen, "Anyone feel like M&Ms?"

"I thought we didn't have any," Masumune says, throwing blankets on the ground and moving furniture to create a little fort.

"I found Tsubasa's secret stash hidden behind the corn flakes box," Yu giggles, "Don't tell."

"Nice going Yu!"

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Ginka dumps his collection of DVDs on the blankets and begins sorting them into genres.

"I wanted to watch a show instead," Yu whines, carrying the popcorn, candy, and soda over, "Want a coke, Ginkie?"

"Thanks Yu," Ginka catches the coke that Yu tosses and makes a little crater in the blankets for the junk food.

"What show were you thinking of, Yu?" Masamune plops down next to Ginka and presses the 'On' button on the remote.

"I watched this funny show the other day and the kids looked kinda like us-it's on Cartoon Network."

"What channel is that?"

"I don't know; use the guide."

The TV screen hums to life and a black and white murder mystery show plays.

"Who was watching this channel?" Masumune wrinkles his nose and brings up the guide.

"Probably Tsubasa; he likes those murder mystery things," Yu answers.

"Speaking of Tsubasa, where is he?"

"Right here," a sleepy voice says from behind.

The threesome jump and spin around to face the oldest blader, hair down and in his purple pajamas.

"What the heck, Tsubasa! You freaked us out!" Masumune turns off the TV and frowns.

"Hey you don't look so good, are you okay?" Yu notes Tsubasa's tired expression.

"I think I'm getting a cold," he responds, sitting down, grabbing a pillow, and squeezing it. His voice does sound a little nasal.

"Stay away from me!" Masumune states, sliding as far away from Tsubasa as possible, "I don't need your sickness."

"Did Madoka go already?" Tsubasa asks, ignoring Masumune.

"Yeah," Ginka replies, "She left about fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh okay," he sighs and falls onto his back, still hugging the pillow, "I can't believe how drained I feel. I think it's the colder weather."

"Do you need anything Tsubasa?" Yu looks concerned at his tired friend.

"Just some rest," the older blader answers, sitting up again and propping himself up against the back of a sofa, "Hey, what're you guys doing?"

"We're trying to watch this show that Yu was telling us about," Masumune turns the TV back on and searches for Cartoon Network on the guide, "Apparently, the characters are just like us."

"What's it called?"

"Beyblade: Metal Masters!" Yu snaps his fingers at his memory, "That's what it's called!"

"That sounds oddly familiar," Ginka says before he takes a sip of his Coke and reaches for the popcorn.

"Found it!"

Masumune pulls up the show just as it starts and the four sit back to watch, while munching on the food and chugging the soda.

"Hey Ginkie!" Yu points as the theme song plays, "Look! Doesn't that guy look like you?"

"He does!" the wide-eyed boy agrees, "Creepy…"

"Oh Em Gee, that's me!" Masumune goes crazy, "THAT. IS. ME!"

The ever logical Tsubasa grunts and points out that there's no way it could possibly be any of them unless someone was recording their every move.

"But Tsubasa, that really does look like you," Yu states.

"Right down to the insane look in your eyes," Masumune shivers jokingly.

He promptly receives a death glare.

* * *

><p>By the time the episode ends, all four are leaning forward, eyes glued to the television set. Eerily, the episode followed a day from last week to a tee-right down to their training session with Wang Hu Zhong. And the "characters" matched the appearance and personality of each team member perfectly. It was as if someone was spying on them or something.<p>

"I think that was about us," Yu finally says, completely creeped out, "But my favorite character was that spunky short kid with the Libra. I feel like I can relate with him."

"Really? I was really loving Band Aid Nose. You know, the red-head with the bandana?" Ginka says, thoughtfully munching on popcorn, "There was just something so familiar about him."

"One thing we know for sure is: it seems there's a spy among us," Masumune concludes.

All look at Tsubasa.

"How would I even be able to do that?" he asks before coughing.

"You have your ways, secret agent," Masumune peers at him suspiciously, "You have your ways."

"Well, on that note," Tsubasa coughs again before standing up, "I'm going to try to get some sleep. I can't be sick for our match with Team Wild Fang tomorrow, now can I?"

"Do you need some sort of medicine?" Yu asks, watching Tsubasa wrap himself in Ginka's Pegasus blanket.

"Um," the sick teen thinks for a minute, "Yeah, why don't you bring me the bottle that says, "cold medicine'. Check the drawer under the microwave in the kitchen," he walks to the bedroom door, "and don't mix it up with another medicine okay?"

"Don't worry Tsubasa!" Yu jumps up and grabs Ginka's sleeve, "We'll get your medicine. Geez, how helpless do you think we are?"

"I hope I can trust you," Tsubasa pulls the blanket tighter and coughs his way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What kind of medicine did he say to get again?"

"I think he said, 'bold medicine'," Masumune responds, following Yu to the drawer under the microwave, "So just look for the bottle with the bold font."

"Are you _sure?_" Yu questions, digging through the antibiotics.

"Yeah Masumune's right," Ginka confirms, "Look, that one has a bold font. Tsubasa probably meant that one."

"Mirapex," Yu muses, turning it over in his hand, "Take one pill…ask your doctor…may cause amnesia…hey Ginkie, what's 'amnesia'?"

"I don't know, maybe that's another word for 'getting better'?" the red-head scratches his head in thought.

"Probably," Masumune grabs the bottle from Yu's hand and selects a glass to fill with water, "It doesn't matter though. Tsubasa's tough. He can take whatever 'amnesia' is. Let's just give him this pill and then we can watch a movie."

"Sound good!" Ginka grins, "Let's give him the medicine."

The three clueless 'doctors' barge into Tsubasa's room, allowing the light of the hallway to stream into the dark bedroom where the sick teenager is resting in one of the two twin sized beds. At their arrival, Tsubasa sits up slowly and smiles a little bit,

"Thanks guys. Wow, that was quick."

"You're welcome, Tsubasa!" Yu bubbles, handing over the water and pill.

Tsubasa eyes the pill warily, but takes it with the water after deeming it the correct medicine.

"D'ya need anything else?" Masumune asks impatiently, "We're going to start a movie soon."

"One more favor," Tsubasa sets the glass on his nightstand and pulls the blanket up closer, shivering a little, "Is it possible for you guys to make some sort of dinner? I'm a little hungry and I can't really cook in this state-"

"Sure!" Ginka offers, a little too suddenly, "We would love to do that!"

"We would?" Masumune whispers, doubtfully. He really wants to watch the movie.

"We _would_," Ginka affirms, pulling Masumune and Yu out of the room, "We'll just whip something up for you Tsubasa. Be back in a jiffy. Amnesia!"

"Amnesia?" Tsubasa turns pale.

"Yeah that means get better!" Ginka leaves and shuts the door.

_"Amnesia!"_ Tsubasa repeats to himself in the now empty room, wide-eyed.

Back in the kitchen, Ginka instructs Masumune, and Yu on how to make dinner using ingredients found out of the fridge. There wasn't much; they had only been in the hotel for three days, but there were some leftovers they could make something out of.

"Here's some rolls from dinner last night!" Yu places them on the counter.

"I found an old half-eaten pizza!" Masumune announces, adding his findings to the pile, "Wow I didn't know you liked to cook, Ginka. No wonder you offered to make dinner so eagerly."

"I really do love cooking," Ginka grins, rummaging through the cabinets, "Look, here's some corn flakes."

"Here's some butter!"

"Will these anchovies work?"

"Hey, I didn't know we had vanilla wafers!"

"Let's use this cottage cheese!"

"Ketchup and mustard?"

"MAYO! I LOVE MAYO!"

"Madoka won't mind if we use her favorite cheesecake that she was saving for tomorrow, right?"

"Ooo! Garlic!"

"Throw everything into this pan," Ginka happily coaches, "We can use it all!"

Yu brings some milk over to pour into the pan, but spills most of it in the process, making a liquid mess all over the cabinets.

"Sorry," he sheepishly apologizes.

"Don't worry about it, Yu," Ginka eyeballs the rest of the dirty kitchen, "We'll just have to clean it up before Madoka comes back."

"The oven's all heated up!" Masumune interrupts, "Let's stick our casserole in and watch our movie while it cooks."

"Great!"

They stick the casserole in the oven, set the timer, and excitedly make their way into the living room to watch the long anticipated movie. After deciding on The Incredibles, the three tired cooks settle down with their popcorn and laugh their hearts out at the film.

"I just love that running kid," Yu laughs, "he's hilarious."

"Oh yeah? Well he's nothing compared to the glasses lady," Masumune chortles, before imitating 'glasses lady', "NO CAPES! Thank you dahling!"

"I think you're both wrong," Ginka makes O's with his hands and places them over his eyes like a mask, "I like Incredi-Boy!"

"No Incredi-Boy's the bad-hey," Yu sniffs the air cautiously, "Do you guys smells something weird?"

Masumune sniffs and nods, "Yeah, I think it's coming from the kitchen."

"Smells kinda like…smoke…" Ginka adds, narrowing his eyebrows worriedly.

And smoke it is.

The thick, black air is rising crazily from the oven, dangerously close to setting off the smoke alarm.

Carefully, Ginka opens the oven to witness a perfectly onyx casserole that smelled heavily of smoke and garlic.

"Masumune! The oven mitts! STAT!"

Before long, the three amateur chefs were staring at their latest creation in disappointment.

Besides being blacker than ink, the casserole had sunk in the center and a mysterious yellow ingredient oozed around the sides creating an unpleasant appearance.

"So this is dinner tonight, huh?" Ginka asks no one in particular.

"Let's have Tsubasa try it first," Masumune eagerly suggests.

"Good idea," Yu seconds.

Having figured that out, they cut out a piece of the casserole (using a chef's knife and a screwdriver) and set it on the cleanest plate they could find. After pouring another glass of water, it was off to Tsubasa with the meal.

"Tsubasa!" Yu sings, leading the trio into the room, "We have your dinner. Don't worry it's not burnt; it's supposed to look like this."

The teen sits up and looks at his companions like they're aliens,

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'who are we'? We're your friends silly! And we're your teammates for the Beyblade World Championships!"<p>

"What's beyblade?" Tsubasa's eyes widen and he cocks his head to the side in wonder, "Is it a food?"

Exchanging a swift what-the-heck look, the three quickly conclude that something is very, very wrong with Tsubasa.

"How sick _are _you?" Yu asks, already crying and hugging Tsubasa's neck, "How can you forget what beyblade is?"

"Get off me, kid!" Tsubasa pushes the little boy away and growls, "Who are you people and what are you doing in my room while I'm _trying _to sleep!"

"We're-"

"In fact," Tsubasa suddenly softens and he looks at his hands with a new interest, "who am I?"

"MADOKA!" Ginka yells, freaking out at this point, "MADOKA WE NEED YOU!"

"Get a grip Ginka!" Masumune panics, "Madoka's not here right now, remember? We told her that we could handle this place and we're going to handle it!"

"But we can't handle it!" Yu whimpers, tears streaming down his face, "Look at what happened to Tsubasa!"

"Am I human?" Tsubasa's lost in his own world, "Can I fly?" He stands up and runs to jump off the edge of the bed, "I believe I can fly!"

Fail.

Instead, he falls face-first into the carpet.

"I'm human," he groans, "Ow…"

"Ginka!" Masumune's face lights up, "That's it! Amnesia! It doesn't mean 'get better'! It probably means something else!"

"Go look it up in the dictionary!" Yu orders in a frighteningly serious tone, "We need to help Tsubasa!"

"Woah," Tsubasa was now sitting cross-legged on the bed, entranced by his own hair, "Look at my hair. It's so long! And silver! Oh my gosh, I want to braid it!"

"Dude, that's creepy," Masumune comments before Yu nags him to get the dictionary again.

Soon both Ginka and Masumune are staring at the real definition of Amnesia, freaking out even more.

**Am****.****ne****.****sia**

**Noun**

**loss of a large block of interrelated memories; complete or partial **

**loss of memory caused by brain injury, shock, ect.**

Shocked, Masumune looks at the Mirapex bottle again and concludes that it's not even cold medicine-it's for something called Restless Leg Syndrome.

"Forget that! WE MADE TSUBASA LOSE HIS MEMORY!" Ginka screams, hands flailing everywhere, "What are we going to do! And besides that, what about when he gets his memory back? What's he going to do to us? What will Madoka do to us? What will she do to us anyway-we still haven't cleaned up the room! What will Madoka say about that!"

"What will I say about what?"

Busted.

"M-madoka!" Masumune slowly turns around to face the burnette, who was angry beyond belief at the mess.

"What did you guys do to this place! I haven't even been gone that long and you managed to destroy everything!" she gestures to the fort littered with wrappers, popcorn, empty soda bottles, blankets, and pillows.

"We watched some TV?" Ginka says in a small voice.

"And the kitchen-!" she then points to the kitchen, milk dripping down the cabinets, the counter littered with everything imaginable and smoke still rising steadily from the oven. In the middle of it all, the 'casserole' sits on the kitchen table dissected and in pieces.

"We made dinner," Masumune explains.

"And what was that about Tsubasa?" Madoka sets her shopping bags down and crosses her arms in a huff.

"Oh he's fine! Perfectly fine! There's nothing wrong-"

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!"

Crap.

Tsubasa comes running out of his room, Yu on his back, adorned in a bedsheet cape and Madoka's goggles on his head. "I'm Incredi-Boy! I now know who I am! And it's all thanks to this little boy!"

"Even when you lose your memory you still have to call me little boy, don't you?" Yu grumps, before he sees Madoka, "Oh. H-hi Madoka," he slides off Tsubasa's back and looks at the floor, "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

"No Yu, you're not in trouble," Madoka says with a sarcastic tone, motioning for the threesome to sit on the couch, "OF COURSE YOU'RE IN TROUBLE! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE!"

"Well, we watched some TV-"

"-then Tsubasa got sick with a cold-"

"-so he went to bed and we gave him medicine-"

"-only we didn't know that it was actually a medicine called Mirapex for Restless Leg Syndrome and it can cause Amnesia-"

"-and then he was hungry so we made dinner-"

"-and we nearly set off the smoke alarm-"

"-then we went to Tsubasa with the food but he had lost his memory-"

"-and that leads up to now with the amnesia definition. "

"Okay, okay," Madoka puts up her hands in the 'stop' position and searches for the right words to say, "Listen, you guys should've called me when Tsubasa got sick. And it's clear to me now that I can't leave you here without supervision."

"Who's Tsubasa?" Tsubasa comes over and asks curiously.

Madoka just glares at the three trouble-makers even more.

"We're sorry Madoka," Ginka looks down at his feet, "It won't happen again."

"Yeah, we're sorry about the whole thing. We can clean up if you want," Masumune adds.

"Please do," she wearily accepts, "while I figure out the Tsubasa situation."

"Oh!" Tsubasa nods, "I get it. I'm Tsubasa! That makes a lot of sense. So if I'm Tsubasa, then who's Incredi-Boy?"

"I'm taking him to the hospital, " Madoka grabs Tsubasa's arm and leads him out, "Clean up you guys, okay?"

"Okay! Byeeeee Madokaaaaaa!"

And just like that, they're gone.

"Well that was an eventful day," Ginka states, collapsing on the couch.

"I agree," Masumune does the same pushing Ginka over, "Scoot over Ginka, you're taking up the whole couch!"

"Should we clean up like Madoka wants us to?"

They look at each other for a moment before making their decision.

"Nah."

"Let's watch some TV instead!"

"Yeah I want to see more of that Beyblade show."

"Me too! Hey, I'll make more popcorn okay?"

"Achoo!" Masumune sneezed, "I think I'm getting Tsubasa's cold. Darn it! I told him to stay away from me!"

Ginka and Yu giggle before settling onto the couch to watch their show,

"Amnesia Masumune!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know that was random, but I needed to write something about Gan Gan Galaxy to clear my mind so this story was born! By the way, Mirapex is a real medicine and it is said to cause Amnesia, but obviously not as serverly as poor Tsubasa. Like, just short-term memory loss and such. Usually. :P<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this random mini-story!**

**Amnesia!**


End file.
